Draco's Pain
by Sadie VanHelsing
Summary: Ok, here's my first Harry Potter one. Basically, it shows Draco in a better light, and the way he feels to his father. I dunno, I'm not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm thinking about taking it farther, but I don't really know yet. So, opinions are welcomed, good OR bad. It's Draco's point of view on how his father treats him...etc. Well, here's the start.

Did you ever take the time, to sit down and talk to me? Did you ever once take an interest in my life? Is the Dark Arts the only thing you could possibly care about? Even back to my first memories of growing up, I see you yelling at me, telling me what to do with my life. All I ever wanted was to make your proud, yet no matter what I could possibly do, you always wanted better. You never took the time to tell me good job, or that you were proud. Were you ever proud of me? When I excelled at school work, you said do better. If I did the best I could, you wanted it to stay that way. Even if you could see the things I've done for you now, would they be good enough? You're in Azkaban, and the Dark Lord has forced me to take your place. It's harder than you could think, because it's not what I want. It's what you wanted for me. Have you ever thought that I wanted to be a better person that you were? I can't make you proud or happy no matter what I do, maybe it was best if I wasn't even your son anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy crumbled the letter in his hand and scowled. How could Draco be so selfish? He laid back in his large armchair in front of the fire. His only regret was his wife Narcissa had found the letter. She had broken down in tears, and told Lucius everything had been his fault. This concept made him angrier than he had been. How could it be his fault? Draco should be proud to have him as a father, instead of running off like a coward. Narcissa had begged him to find Draco, but he put his foot down.

If Draco wants to act like a child, let him. he had told her. Of course, this made Narcissa angrier, and had set off to find him on her own. See if I care. Lucius thought coldly. Draco was being a coward, running away from his problems. What a disappointment. He had always seen Draco as a younger version of himself before tonight. He rubbed his forehead with his knuckles. If Narcissa was able to find Draco, he would make sure Draco paid dearly for his stupidity. That, he was sure of.

Sorry I'm taking everything slowly. Too much going on at the moment, but I like keeping you lot posted. I made Lucius more cold, as suggested, and I think it's much better this way. Thanks for the writers block help!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, just a quick clarification. In the first part, Draco states in the letter that his father is in Azkaban. He was. But the night Draco fled, he got out. I actually made a mistake in the first part, I didn't mean to say he was in Azkaban, but I fixed it :D

Narcissa Malfoy knocked hard on a large wooden door. A man with greasy, shoulder length hair opened the door.

"Severus, I need your help. Draco ran away tonight, and Lucius refuses to help me find him. I'm just so scared, I didn't know where else to come!" she cried. The man called Severus led her into a large, dusty sitting room.

"Just calm down Narcissa" he said silkily, "and tell me everything". Narcissa explained everything; the letter, what it had said, Lucius's reaction, everything.

"Please, Severus" she said, grasping her hand, "You have to help me" Tears rolled down her pale face. Severus stood up and walked over to a window.

"The only thing I could do" he started. "Would to be use Occlumency against Draco. I cannot gurantee this will work, as he might be far away. I, however, can try. I believe you know how it works?" He asked Narcissa, who nodded.

"Very well. Just give me a moment" he said. He sat down and closed his eyes. A look of deep concentration came over him. Narcissa watched him intently.

"He is with Blaise Zabini" he said finally. Narcissa stood up.

"Thank you Severus, I don't know how I could ever repay you" she said. And with another loud crack, she was gone.

That looked a lot longer when I wrote it on paper. Ah well


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy pounded on Blaise Zabini's window for nearly ten minutes before he finally showed up at the window.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Zabini hissed, pulling his window open. Draco pulled himself through the window.

"I left. I couldn't take my father anymore! I doubt he even knows I'm gone" Draco explained. Zabini checked downstairs, and his parents with both sound asleep.

"What are you playing at coming here? You know our parents are in league together!" Zabini said in a low voice.

"I had no where else to go" Draco shrugged. Zabini shook his head.

"Fine, you can stay here, just keep quite. If my parents found out, I'd be in hell" Zabini replied.

"Thanks mate. Just don't tell anyone I'm here" Draco said. Zabini scoffed. A ringing downstairs caused both of them to jump.

'Who the bloody hell is calling at this hour?" they heard Zabini's father shouting. They heard him cursing until he had reached the front door. They heard it open.

"Narcissa?" Mr Zabini said in amazement. Draco and Zabini looked at each other in shock.

"Quick, in here!" Zabini hissed, shoving Malfoy into a closet. Mr Zabini burst into the room, Narcissa behind him.

"Where is Draco Malfoy?" Mr Zabini demanded. Zabini shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me! Narcissa was told Draco was here. She discovered it by Occlumency. Where are you hiding him?" Mr Zabini roared.

"I don't-" Zabini started, but Narcissa had crossed the room and yanked open the closet door.

"Draco!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. Mr Zabini glared at his son, as Narcissa pulled her son out of the closet.

"Why did you leave?" Narcissa sobbed. Both of the Zabini's had exited the room.

"I can't take it anymore mum!" Draco shouted. "Father always critisizing me, telling me I'm no good. I know what he wants, he wants me to be like him! I can't! I'm not a murderer, I couldn't do the things he does! He doesn't understand a damn thing about me!" Draco shouted. Narcissa looked at the pain on her son's face.

"I am so sorry. You know your father loves you, he just doesn't know how to show it" she replied, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"No he doesn't! He doesn't give a damn about me, all he wants is for me to follow in his footsteps" Draco paused. "He could never love me".

"That's not true, and you know it isn't. You know how your father is, he just wants you to do what he thinks is right. It may not be the right thing to do, but he thinks it is" Narcissa said, grasping her son's shaking hand in hers.

"I just want to do what I want. I don't want to be like him. I just want him to be proud of me" Draco said, lowering his head. He felt as if he were going to cry, but he wouldn't. Crying would mean he was weak. He couldn't appear weak in front of his mother.

"No matter what, I will always love you Draco. No matter what your father says. He's proud of your grades, he just wants you to be more-" she started. "-like him" Draco finished. Narcissa nodded.

"I can't go back" Draco said finally. "If I do, it'll show him that I'm weak. I can't go back".

"Yes you can, and you have to. It's not weakness" Narcissa replied firmly.

"I'm scared of him" Draco admitted. A tear ran out of his stormy gray eyes.

"I am too, but he would never hurt either of us. Please, just come home with me" Narcissa pleaded. Draco thought, and finally nodded.

"I will". Narcissa burst into fresh tears, and wrapped her son in a hug. And then, another crack, and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his chair, waiting for his wife to come home. There was no way she could possibly find Draco, he had told himself. But if she does...there will be hell to pay. The sitting room door swung open, and Narcissa stepped in, followed by Draco. Lucius stood up quickly.

"Where the HELL have you been Draco?" he demanded. Narcissa shrunk back hearing her husband now.

"Darling, please" she pleaded with Lucius. He shot her a warning look, and she backed into the wall.

"Well?" he demanded again.

"See this is why I hate it here! All you ever do is yell at me!" Draco yelled back. Fury was burning within him like a dragon, ready to be released.

"Don't raise your voice to me! And you know damn well I only yell at you when you deserve it!" Lucius replied. Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but was clearly overtaken by terror.

"Yeah, that seems like everytime I make a wrong move! You're always critisizing me, no matter what I do!" Draco yelled.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Lucius roared, with enough force to shake the walls of their mansion. "I will NOT be disrespected by you. I don't care how bad you think you have it, you're damned lucky to be here!"

"Oh yeah, and tell me 'father', why is that? What, were you going to chuck me out the minute I was born? Not that I'd put it past you!" Draco yelled. Apparently, he did not fear his father. His anger overcame the fear. His anger turned into hate, and hate turned to rage.

"Don't you start that cock-and-bull nonsence with me!" Lucius yelled. Narcissa finally found her voice.

"Darling, he's your son" she pleaded, her eyes wide with the terror you would find from a cat cornered by a vicious dog.

"I HAVE NO SON!" Lucius roared. These words hit Draco with such an impact, he felt as if he would fall to his knees. He stared blankly at his father.

"Is that what you think?" he choked out.

"For a while I didn't, until you pulled this stunt!" Lucius yelled.

"FINE! If you have no son, why don't I just leave? This time I'll make sure no one will find me!" Draco yelled, storming up to his room.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he heard his father yell. Draco slammed the door, and shrunk into the darkness of his room. He felt bad, knowing that his father's rage would turn onto his mother. Tears welled up in his eyes again. His father had always said cruel things to him, but those four words were worse than a million Cruciartus Curses at once. Why does he hate me so? he asked himself. He rubbed his eyes. He wanted to leave, run and never look back, but his mother needed him. She was terrified of his father, and he asked himself a million times why she didn't just leave him. He put his head in his hands, and began to shake controllably. He would give all the Galleons in Gingotts, just to hear his father say he cared. His mind made up, he grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment off his desk.

Father, if you truly believe you have no son, maybe it is best if I leave. All I want is for you to care about me, but I can see plainly that you never will. I only ask you for one favor: do not try and find me, ever. And please don't take your hatrid for me out on mum, she doesn't deserve it. These are my final words to you. I hope someday, you'll be able to look back, and see the mistakes you have made.

He signed his name, and gathered his things up. Before he could, there was a knock on his door. His mother came in, tears running down her face, and Draco could clearly see a red mark the size of a handprint across his face.

"Draco, listen to me. I want you to get out of here. I was wrong to have brought you back, but just run. Don't stop for anything, get as far away from here as you can" she told him, her voice so low he had to crouch next to her to hear her voice.

"What about you?" Draco asked. Narcissa shook briefly.

"I'm leaving as well. Don't wait for me" she told him. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Now go" she said. He nodded, and tied his trunk to his broomstick. He kicked off from the ground, and went off forever to where ever the darkness sent him...

Sorry everyone, but that's the end. I'm working on something else, that I really want to finish up.


End file.
